


Не то место, не то время

by maybe_she



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 04:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13310349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybe_she/pseuds/maybe_she
Summary: Небольшая история о том, как Кайло трогает Хакса в неподходящих ситуациях (и местах).





	Не то место, не то время

**Author's Note:**

> В меня хэдканоном бросила милейшая некромантдолгулдура, и - рука соскочила, и вот что написалось.

Всё начинается неожиданно. Генерал Хакс стоит на капитанском мостике - только что СИД-истребители Первого Ордена отразили очередную атаку сил Сопротивления. Да, сопротивленцам удалось уничтожить с полсотни ионных турелей "Финализатора" и превратить в пыль десяток СИДов, но и сами они потеряли пять боевых кораблей, а оставшиеся скрылись посредством гиперпрыжка. И всё это - благодаря безупречной тактике ведения боя генерала Хакса. Навигаторы сдержанно поаплодировали друг другу, по внутренней связи на плазмопанели на капитанском мостике передавалась трансляция из рубки наводчиков турелей - там радовались более бурно, пара человек даже обнялись.

Хакс позволяет себе сдержанную улыбку - едва-едва, уголками губ, как вдруг ощущает на плече тяжесть чужой ладони. Он оборачивается - рядом никого, лишь в двух шагах за его спиной стоит магистр Рен. Привычная уже высокая фигура, искусно затянутая в чёрное разных фактур. Рен стоит, спокойно вытянув руки вдоль тела, на визоре маски мелькают отражения картинки с плазмопанелей. Хакс несколько нервно поводит плечами, будто стряхивает с себя невидимую ладонь и командует об окончании боевой тревоги. 

\- Вы что-то хотели, магистр Рен? - подчёркнуто вежливо интересуется генерал. 

\- Только поинтересоваться обстановкой. Как вижу, ваши подчинённые справились с налётом. Даже без посторонней помощи, - Рен вытягивает ладонь вперёд и сжимает пальцы в кулак.

\- Без этой помощи они вполне могут обойтись, - отрезает Хакс и покидает мостик. 

Рен опускает руку, с минуту наблюдает за теперь безмятежным космосом через толстый слой плексигласа, а затем выходит из помещения.

***

Это происходит снова и снова. Стоит генералу разминуться с Реном в одном из многочисленных коридоров, как призрачное ощущение прикосновения к предплечью возвращается. Рен проходит мимо, сворачивает за угол - шум шагов постепенно удаляется, и Хакс вздрагивает, пытается избавиться от тяжести чужой ладони. 

Раз за разом. Рен проходит мимо - Хаксу на руку ложится неосязаемая ладонь. В очередной раз Хакс не выдерживает - он разворачивается вслед за Реном и перехватывает его за обтянутое перчаткой запястье. Рен останавливается и, не поворачивая головы, уточняет:

\- Вы что-то хотели, генерал?

Холодный синтезированный голос, доносящийся из вокодера маски Рена, отрезвляет Хакса. Генерал отпускает руку Рена и, отрицательно покачав головой, отворачивается и уходит по своим делам. 

И не видит, как под маской губы Кайло Рена трогает лёгкая улыбка.

***

Это переходит всякие границы. Хакс понимает, что это переходит всякие границы, находясь на докладе у Сноука. По левую руку от генерала стоит магистр Рен - привычные чёрные одежды, непрозрачный визор маски, обманчиво расслабленная поза. Хакс, стоя навытяжку, привычно скрещивает руки за спиной и по-военному чётко рапортует:

\- Атака истребителей Сопротивления была успешно отбита. Первый Орден потерял девять СИД-истребителей, Сопротивление же лишилось пяти звёздных истребителей. Однако эти потери несопоставимы - их корабли значительно отличаются от СИДов по размеру и оснащению. 

Хакс переводит дыхание и готовится продолжить доклад, как вдруг по спине ползёт чуть тёплое ощущение прикосновения. Прямо под кителем, наброшенным на плечи, под рубашкой. Лёгкое давление скользит промеж лопаток, вкруговую проходится по рёбрам и спускается на поясницу. Хакс пытается максимально незаметно пошевелиться, чтобы прогнать назойливое чувство. Он распрямляет плечи и ещё сильнее сжимает руки за спиной. Ощущение не исчезает - теперь лёгкая ладонь лежит на пояснице неподвижно. Генерал переводит взгляд в сторону - магистр Рен стоит в шаге от него. Правая рука вытянута вдоль бедра, и Рен едва заметно перебирает пальцами в воздухе. Не акцентируешь на этом внимание - никогда не заметишь. Но Хакс замечает.

\- Это всё? - голограмма Верховного Лидера мерцает, голубой свет неровными штрихами ложится на каменный трон, установленный в переговорном зале.

\- Уничтоженные Сопротивлением турели уже восстановлены и готовы к работе. "Финализатор" в полной боевой готовности.

\- Хорошо. Рен, - Сноук поворачивает голову, - как продвигаются тренировки рыцарей?

Рен несколько секунд медлит с ответом - от лёгких постукивающих прикосновений по спине Хакса ползут мурашки, - а затем коротко отвечает:

\- Максимально плодотворно.

\- Я надеюсь, - Сноук несколько раз мелко кивает. - Вы свободны.

Голограмма исчезает, и генерал в то же мгновение разворачивается и идёт к массивным дверям зала, Рен на расстоянии одного шага следует за ним, оба они покидают просторное помещение. Мягкое ощущение не исчезает с поясницы, Хакс потирает спину запястьем в надежде, что оно пройдёт, но всё тщетно. 

\- Какого чёрта вы делаете? - шипит генерал на пределе слышимости.

Ответа он не слышит, лишь что-то, подозрительно похожее на смешок, вырывается из вокодера.

\- Вы находите это забавным?

\- Я нахожу забавной вашу реакцию, генерал. 

Хакс резко останавливается и поворачивается к Рену:

\- Не смейте проворачивать со мной эти ваши колдовские штучки, Рен, - он замолкает, внимательно вглядываясь в визор маски, а потом, не дрогнув голосом, продолжает: - Будьте мужчиной, имейте смелость делать что-то собственными руками, а не при помощи Силы.

Чуть фыркнув - довольно насмешливо, кстати, - Хакс разворачивается и неспешно продолжает свой путь дальше по коридору. Рен, чуть ускорив шаг, нагоняет его, и через пару метров пройденного пути кладёт ладонь на хаксову поясницу поверх кителя. Они идут вперёд молча, Хакс не выказывает неудовольствия относительно новой, кхм, диспозиции конечностей магистра Рен. Именно так у себя в голове это называет Хакс. Ещё через несколько шагов ладонь Рена сползает ниже и оказывается ровно на генеральской заднице.

\- Не зарывайтесь, Рен. 

Рука вздрагивает и возвращается на поясницу. До поворота они доходят вместе, и как только Хакс хотел повернуть налево, Рен притягивает его к себе. Резким движением снимает с головы шлем и касается губами виска оторопевшего Хакса. Потом отпускает генерала и, невозмутимо водрузив шлем на голову, скрывается за поворотом. Хакс несколько секунд смотрит ему вослед, а потом гордо расправляет плечи и сворачивает налево, в сторону командного пункта. 

Интересно, что магистр Рен придумает дальше. В конце концов, генерал мог придумать достойное применение этим рукам - вместе с их осмелевшим хозяином. Фантазии у Хакса всегда хватало.


End file.
